The Simpsons areCanceled!
by Gangles
Summary: The Simpsons are taken off the air after 22 seasons, which results in some topsyturvy events in the Simpsons' lives. Chapter 2 UP!
1. Changes

**The Simpsons are……..Canceled?!?!?!?!**

(Please read and review)

Plot: It s the year 2010, and the Simpsons have finally been canceled after 22 seasons on the air. The cancellation causes the lives of the Simpson family to go upside down as they rise, decline, and rise again in fame.

20th Century Fox Studios: Sunday April 4th, 2010—8:35 p.m.

Homer: (looking at the disassembling of the set in amazement) I can't believe it's over!

Marge: Don't worry about Homer, besides it was bound to happen soon. It looks like you'll just have to start working at the nuclear plant again.

Homer: But…but this show has been our lives!

(Bart, Lisa, and Maggie enter with boxes carrying out the remains from their trailers)

Bart: Man, this sucks! Now, I'm going to have to get an education.

Lisa: Actually, I'm pretty happy with the whole thing because I get to eat meat again.

Bart: You mean you liked meat this whole time?!?

Lisa: Duh, didn't you see mean wolf down that hot dog in between scenes?

Bart: Oh yeah! (Still looks a bit puzzled) Well, on the bright side, I'll be able to pursue my professional skateboarding career.

Lisa: Yeah, and I'll finally get to start my minor league hockey career as goalie for the Springfield Isotopes.

(Bart, Lisa, and Maggie join Homer and Marge in walking out of the studio for the LAST time.)

Simpson house: Friday April 9th, 2010—3:35 p.m.

(Bart and Lisa walk off the bus and into the house through the front door)

Marge: Hi kids! How was your day?

Bart: Got another A on a history quiz.

Lisa: Who cares about grades when I got hockey and band practice to deal with?

(Marge and Bart stare at Lisa, mouths a gate)

Springfield Nuclear Power plant: Friday April 9th, 2010—4:59 p.m.

Lenny: Hey Homer, its quittin time!

Homer: On my way guys!

(Homer is about to punch out, when Monty Burns brings him aside)

Monty Burns: Fine work today Simpson!

Homer: I aim to please my boss sir!

Monty Burns: (with evil look) Excellent! Your diligence and loyalty impresses me. How would you like to be my co-assistant?

Smithers: Ummmmm…….Sir that occupation belongs to me.

Monty Burns: Well, I guess you'll just have to learn to share.

Smithers: Yes sir! It won't be a problem sir.

(Homer accepts the promotion and catches up with Lenny and Carl)

Carl: Hey Homer, we going to Moe's as usual?

Homer: Nah, I'm going home to finish some paperwork.(gets in car and drives towards home)

Announcer Guy: What's going on here? Bart is smart, Lisa is a jock that eats meat, and Homer is a hard-working suck-up. How long will Marge let this craziness continue in her house? Find out in "The Simpsons are……Canceled?!?!" Part soon!


	2. Two Sports, One Evening

**The Simpsons are…Canceled?!?!-Part 2**

Simpson household: Saturday April 10th, 2010- 9:30 AM

(The family is sitting down to a breakfast of pancakes and orange juice.)

Marge: So, what does everybody have planned for today?

Lisa: My first minor league hockey game is at 8:00 p.m.

Bart: Wait a minute! My skateboarding tournament is at the same time.

Marge: Well, I guess one of us is going to have to go to the hockey game, and the other to the skateboard tournament.

Homer: I call hockey game!

Bart: DAD!

Springfield Coliseum: Saturday April 10th, 2010- 8:01 PM

(The Providence Bruins have just won the opening face-off, and are rushing toward Lisa, who makes a spectacular glove save)

Homer: (thinking to self) Whoa! I never knew Lisa was so good at hockey!

Homer: (talking) Oh well, one Duff beer please!

(Springfield goes on to win their season opener 3-0. Lisa made 32 saves in his first career shutout, and a drunken Homer somehow picks her out of a mob of fans who want her autograph.)

Homer: Great game Lenny, now let's go to Moe's!

Lisa: Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…maybe we should go home.

Homer: Nonsense! The party has just begin!

Lisa: That's what I was afraid of.

Springfield Skateboard Rink: Saturday April 10th, - 8:30 p.m.

(Meanwhile, at Bart's skateboard tournament, Bart was facing stiff competition, and Marge was having a tough time understanding the tricks.)

Marge: So, the Ollie is when they spin around in the air, right?

Skateboarder: Ummmmm….not even close lady.

PA Announcer: Up next on the half-pipe—Bart Simpson!

(Bart ends up winning the tournament easily with a routine that included two 360s, a 720, and a McTwist. Bart ends up needing help from the tournament officials in lifting the large trophy.)

Bart!Ay Caramba! Are all the trophies this big?

Skateboarder #2: Oh please! There usually bigger than that dude!

Bart: Whoaaaaaaaaaa mama!!!!!!!!!

Marge: Bart, watch your language!

Moe's Tavern: Saturday, April 10th- 11:55 p.m.

(Homer is already piss drunk, and Lisa is busy watching the top plays on Sportscenter.)

TV: The top play on Sportscenter comes from the minor league hockey game between Springfield and Providence. Springfield goaltender Lisa Simpson reaches back with her stick and stops the puck from trickling in. Springfield went on to win 3-0.

Lisa: Wow, I'm already back on TV, and the show has only been canceled for six days.

(At that moment, a shady figure in a trench coat walks in and sits beside Homer.)

???: Are you Homer Simpson?

Homer: Yes sir, UPS Guy.

???: Sign here, and here, and intial here.

Lisa: Dad, maybe you should read that document first.

Homer: Alright Lenny! (reads document) It says: contract to let Lisa Simpson play for Philadelphia Flyers)

Lisa: WHAT?!?!? (faints on spot)

Announcer Guy: Lisa is good at hockey, Homer is still piss drunk, and Bart is using profanity. What could happen next? Stay tuned for "The Simpsons are…Canceled?!?-Part 3" coming soon to a website near you!


End file.
